1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the use of an enaminocarbonyl compound in combination with a biological control agent as well as to a preparation method of compositions containing a selected enaminocarbonyl compound and a selected biological control agent, and compositions containing the enaminocarbonyl compound and at least one biological control agent.
2. Description of Related Art
From EP 0 539 588 and WO 2007/115644 it is known that certain enaminocarbonyl compounds are useful for combating harmful pests which occur in the agriculture. Several methods to apply such compounds are described therein. WO 2006/037475 describes in particular the treatment of seed with specific enaminocarbonyl compounds. Binary combinations containing a specific enaminocarbonyl compound and a specific insecticide or fungicide have been described in several international patent publications (cf. WO 2007/112848, WO 2007/112845, WO 2007/112843, WO 2007/112842, WO 2007/112847, WO 2007/112895, WO 2007/112894, WO 2007/134778, WO 2009/030399, WO 2009/043443, WO 2009/043442, WO 2010/063465). For some of the mixtures disclosed therein, it has been shown by way of experiments that a synergistic activity increase occurs by combining the specific active ingredients. The known prior art combinations, however, just combine two chemical ingredients (agrochemicals).
However, environmental and economic requirements imposed in modern-day crop protection agents are continually increasing. This is particularly true with regard to the spectrum of action, toxicity, selectivity, application rate, and formation of residues. Additionally, when applying agrochemicals, there are always the problems with resistances. Thus, there is a constant need for developing new, alternative plant protection agents which in some areas at least help to fulfill the abovementioned requirements. Moreover, there is a constant need to develop novel plant treatment agents which are particularly environmentally friendly. Also, as concerns regarding a possible impact of agrochemicals on the environment and the health of humans and animals are growing in the public opinion, efforts have to be made to reduce the amount of agrochemicals applied.